The Little MerMobian
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A story about a mermobian princess of the sea falls in love with a mobian hedgehog prince above the sea. They are both very different. But, after Sally rescues Sonic from drowning, she wanted to be with him forever. A evil sea witch granted a wish, but Sally gave away her voice to her in order to have legs. Will Sonic kiss her in time before the sunset on the third day?
1. Chapter 1

Above the sea, there are mobians living in the town and the castle is outside of it. The blue hedgehog named Sonic is the prince of the castle will soon take his father's crown, but Sonic wanted to find a girl of his dreams. The blue hedgehog had been running around town to find the girl, but no luck. There are a few mobians who wanted to be his princess and future queen, but Sonic is not interested in them at all. There is a girl out there somewhere. But, where could she be?  
"Your highness. We're ready to sail out the sea." The purple walrus said. Sonic made a simple nod and follow him to leave the castle grounds. They are going to sail away to the ocean to celebrate Sonic's 22nd birthday. The purple walrus noticed something in Sonic's hands. A book of mermobians. "Your highness? What is that?" He asked.  
"Oh. I've been reading about those mermobians that were out there in the ocean." Sonic replied. "Rotor, don't you think they are hiding from us? They don't need to be. We're not going to hurt them or anything like that."  
"Your highness, mermobians never come up to the surface. But, I do hear rumors about the king of the sea. King Max is the name." Rotor replied. "Who knows if he had children? But, I wouldn't want him to be very angry. He can make storms." Sonic made an awe look. Sonic wanted to see one of them someday. They could be very interesting to see and watch them swim around. "Come, your highness. The vessel is waiting for us to sail." Rotor said. Sonic nodded and followed him down the steps to leave the castle.

*******

Under the sea, there are mermobians that are different from mobians. They can be different species. Mercats, merrabbits, merhogs, merdogs, merfoxes, merwolves, any kinds! But, there is one mobian who is slightly different than the rest. She is the mermobian princess of the sea and the daughter of King Max. Sally is her name. She collects mobian stuff that were found in the sunken ship with a help from her merfox friend, Tails. Sally dreams of being part of the world of the mobians instead of being stuck as a mermunk forever and be the queen of the sea. She wished to be a mobian like them above...  
"Sally! Look what I've found!" Tails' voice called throughout the sunken ship. Sally blinked several times and turned to see Tails swimming towards her with an object in his hand. "See?" Sally took the object. It happened to be the fork.  
"But, what is it?" She asked with wonder. "Seems pretty sharp."  
"I don't know. But, this is all I could find down below." Tails replied. "So, what did you find?" Sally took out a brown object, a pipe.  
"I found this. Maybe Jet will know what we find. He knows everything." She replied. Tails rolled his eyes. A dark shadow went over him. Tails slowly turned to see what or who was behind him. He sees a mouth open wide, and razor sharp teeth. A shark! Tails screamed in alarm as the shark breaks in the ship, making Sally turn in shock. The two mermobians swam away from the shark as quick as they could. Sally dragged Tails below the bottom part where the sand is, and the shark swam down towards them. Sally went through the anchor hole and the shark went through and got itself trapped. Tails let out a sigh of relief and follow Sally above the surface.

*******

A green hawk with a telescope, humming a tune with a smile on his face. He then hears splashes near him. He looked down and found Sally and Tails there.  
"Sally and Tails! What a surprise! So, what do you two have today? More mobian stuff?" He asked. Sally took out a bag where she keeps her objects back in the sunken ship.  
"Look and see! We have found some stuff that we don't know about!" Sally said excitedly. She took out a fork. "Jet, can you tell us what this is?" Jet took the object and studied it.  
"Wow! This is special! This is very, very unusual." He said. "It's a digglehopper!"  
"Digglehopper? What does it do?" Sally wondered. Jet began to use the fork, which he called it the "digglehopper", to brush his feathers. "You brush it through your hair or fur or feathers. See?"  
"Wow. I would use that often for my hair." Sally says as she plays with her red hair. Tails took out a pipe.  
"What about this thing?" He asked. Jet took it and gasped in amazement.  
"It's a snartflat!" He says. "You can make folks out here dance. How you asked? Well, it's makes music! Watch and listen." Jet began to blow the pipe, having sand and seaweed out. Sally covered his mouth with one hand in shock.  
"Music?" She gasped. "Oh my goodness! I forgot about the concert! My father is going to kill me!" She gathered everything to put in the bag of hers. "C'mon, Tails! We have to return to the palace!" Sally turned back to see Jet. "Thank you, Jet!"  
"Anytime, Sally! Anytime!" Jet says with a wave as Sally and Tails went underwater.


	2. Chapter 2

At the palace, King Max is a mermunk with a trident, sitting on the throne with a angry look on his face. A red merchidna is beside the king with a neutral look on his face. Then, Sally and Tails arrived in the throne room in silent. Max glared at his daughter and got off his throne.  
"Young lady! Where in the world have you been?!" He yelled. "Did you not forget about the concert? Every mermobian was looking forward to hear your voice that you got from your mother! What has gotten into you, my child?" Sally bit her lip.  
"I'm sorry, father! I just forgot about it and I-"  
"You didn't go up to the surface again, did you?" Max asked. Sally crossed her arms, making a look. "Sally, how many times do I have to tell you? Mobians live up there! They are dangerous and you know what they did to your mother!" Max told her.  
"But, nothing happend, father." Sally said. "I only went to see Jet. There's no ship or any mobian up there."  
"Sally, you have no idea what mobians are like!" The red merchidna says. "They are not like us mermobians. They have legs, and we have tails and fins! They get what they want from us." Tails swam towards him.  
"How do you know that, Knuckles? You've never been up on the surface!" He asked. Before Knuckles could reply to Tails' question, Max began to speak to Sally.  
"You will never ever leave this palace again! Is that clear?" He growled. Sally didn't say a word. All she did was to swim away from him to get to her place. Tails followed her. Max returned to his throne, he sighed a bit. Knuckles placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Your majesty, you know how young adults are. Sally is only 18." He said. "I know you are only trying to protect her and keep her away from the surface."  
"...Do you think I am too strict?" Max asked. "I was only worried about her safety. She's my only daughter I ever have. She is so much like her mother... Her voice when she sings..." Knuckles nodded. Max continued. "But, I would love for you to keep an eye on her." Knuckles made a bow.  
"Yes, your majesty." He said and swam away, leaving Max alone on the throne.  
So, Knuckles left the palace to find Sally outside the grounds. He found her and Tails swimming towards the reef. Knuckles began to follow them. He saw Sally swim towards the big boulder, but in front there's a flat rock, she pulled on it and went inside her grotto. Knuckles waited for Sally and Tails to be inside, then he went up to the rock and pull it to get inside. Without being seen, he looked inside and saw unusual objects that mobians use above. How long has Sally been getting these?  
"Sally, are you okay?" Tails asked with worry. Sally was laying on her stomach, staring at the fork and began to use it to brush her hair.  
"I'm fine, Tails." She replied. "If only my father could understand. Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something wrong with me."  
"About what was like up there?" Tails asked.  
"What else could it be?" Sally asked with a giggle. "I just don't see how the world up there could have such wonderful things could be bad? Are mobians really that dangerous to us?"  
"Many times, yes." Knuckles' voice replied. Sally gasped and turned to see him there. "So, this is where you hide all of your...mobian collection?" He asked, grabbing the ring that had a pearl on top. "Does your father know about this?"  
"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Tails asked. Sally took Knuckles' hands with plead.  
"Oh, please, Knuckles! My father will never understand! Please don't tell him about this!" She begged. Knuckles patted her hands calmly.  
"Alright then. I will keep this secret. Your father won't have to know about this. Now, come on. Let's return to the palace." As the mermobians left the grotto, a dark shadow went over them. Sally looked up and saw the bottom of the ship that was sailing. She swam up after it, she did hear Knuckles and Tails calling her to come back, but she didn't listen. Sally popped her head out to the surface and saw a ship, but above the night sky, there are fireworks. They came from the ship. Sally gasped in awe to see them blow up in different colors.  
"Wow!" She says. "I wonder what those are?" She started to swim towards the ship to get a better look, but she hears voices and laughter, and music playing. She can some male mobians on the ship dancing and laughing together. They don't look so dangerous or scary. Another laughter was heard from one mobian. Sally moved her blue eyes to see a male blue hedgehog with green eyes standing on the barrel with a smile on his face. He is no other than Sonic. Sally slowly formed a loving smile. She's in love with a mobian.  
"Sally! Let's get out of here! We'll be seen!" Tails whispered, trying to pull Sally away, but she snatched her arm away and continued to stare at Sonic.  
"I've never seen a mobian this close before." She whispered. "The one on the barrel. He's a hedgehog with emerald eyes."  
"...What about him?" Tails asked. Sally sighed lovingly.  
"He's very handsome, isn't he?" She asked. One of the mobians on the ship began to speak. A coyote named Antoine came to Sonic with a small smile.  
"Since today is your birthday, your highness, I would like to say is that it's probably time to take your father's crown and rule the kingdom." He said. Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Antoine? I don't want to be crowned yet! Until I find a girl of my dreams!" He said. "I just have to find her!"  
"You've been searching for three years and you never found one girl who was in your dreams, your highness!" A purple chameleon said. "Do you deny your father's dying wish?"  
"Well..." Sonic sighed and scratched his head. "I am royal blood. I want a future queen who was...special. If I see a girl who was right for me, my heart will pound. It will hit me like lightening." Suddenly, thunder is heard and lightening is seen. It causes the ocean to make waves and the ship rocks rapidly. Everyone began to panic. Lightening struck the ship, and fire appeared. Sally and Tails watched in horror. The mobians are in danger, including Sonic! One of the mobians have the little boat down and they all got on. Sonic tried to get on it, but the pole swung behind him and hit his head, causing him to fall in the water. Sally dives in the water to rescue Sonic from drowning. She found him slowly sinking. His eyes were closed. He was knocked out. She wrapped her arm around his chest and drag him above the surface. The ship began to sink slowly, and the mobians were rowing away, but calling out for Sonic. Sally had to bring the blue hedgehog to shore, so he will be safe.

*******

The sun came up one morning, and Sally was sleeping beside Sonic, who was still didn't regain his concisiousness. Sally slowly opened his eyes and look at Sonic. She shook his shoulder a bit. No movement. Could he be dead? Jet arrived after he had heard from Tails about last night.  
"Was I too late?" Sally asked with worry. Jet placed his head on Sonic's chest.  
"I don't know...it's hard to say." He replied. He stood up and began to walk away. Sally heard breathing. She looked down at Sonic who began to breath softly from his mouth.  
"Look! He's breathing! Thank goodness!" She said with a smile. She uses her hand to brush Sonic's spikes while using her other to hold his hand. "I never thought that mobians can be so...beautiful." She whispered. Now, she began to sing softly to him.  
"_What would I give, to live where you are?_  
_What would I pay, to stay here beside you?_  
_What would I do to see you, smiling at me?_  
_Where would we walk?_  
_Where would we run?_  
_If we can stay all day in the sun._"  
While singing to the hedgehog, Sonic began to open his eyes a bit, his vision is blurry at first, then it became clear. He sees Sally's face.  
"_Just you and me,_  
_And I could be,_  
_Part of your world._"  
Sally finished her song to Sonic. She smiled at him, happy to see his eyes staring at hers. Antoine's voice is heard, calling Sonic's name. Sally turned to her head and see him coming. She had to leave Sonic. She crawled towards the water and swim away to hide. Sonic groaned and began to sit up, rubbing his head.  
"Ugghh...What...?" He tried to find his sentance, but his mind is focused on Sally. Her face, and her voice. "Who is she...?"  
"Oh, Sonic! Thank heavens! You're all right!" Antoine says helping him stand. "We must return to-"  
"She saved my life. And she...sang to me. She had the most beautiful voice." Sonic says with a smile. "I think she could be-"  
"Sonic, I think you've gone mad." Antoine told him. "Let's get you to the castle now. You need to get cleaned up as well." Sonic was dragged by Antoine, but he turned his head back to find a girl who rescued him, but she is no longer around.  
After the two mobians left the beach, Sally watched with a smile. She wanted to be with Sonic. But, how could she do that? She's a mermunk, and he's a mobian. She will find a way to see Sonic again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sally left her palace and began to swim up to the surface with a smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about that blue hedgehog who she saved last night from drowning. She had heard his name once or twice, but she pretty much forgot. She knew it starts with an "S". But, she knew she couldn't just reveal herself in front of him. She's a mermobian. Was the blue hedgehog like the others who killed her kind? That was years ago when Sally's mother was killed by the sailors. Only one way to find out...  
Sally popped out of the water and climbed on the rock where she could see the beach that is not too far ahead of her. That's the spot where she left Sonic there and sang to him. She was careful not to be seen by mobians, but no one is in sight at the beach. Sally sat on the rock and sighed as she feels the warmth feeling from the sun. She began to sing to herself.  
_"This is where I belong._  
_Beneath the clear wide blue here!_  
_I feel completely new here in the world above!_  
_It's like my life was wrong,_  
_And somehow, now, at last I'm in._  
_My own skin,_  
_Up here in the world above!"_  
Sally reached out the sun with one hand and the other was brushing through her long red hair gracefully.  
_"There's so much light here,_  
_Light and space!_  
_The sun's so bright here,_  
_Upon my face!_  
_It feels so right here,_  
_Warm as love..._  
_Life seems to be,_  
_Almost calling to me..._  
_From this strange new world above!"_  
She finished her song and lowered her hands to the rock. Suddenly, she hears a voice on the beach. She gasped and hid a bit lower to see who was coming to the beach. It's Sonic walking by, looking around in concern in his emerald eyes.  
_'Oh! It's him!'_ Sally thought happily. Sonic stood on the beach, not close to the water, looking ahead of him. He is totally unaware that Sally is hiding behind the rock watching him. His face was focused on the sea. Not too long ago, he heared a voice, the same voice he had heard yesterday. He knew it had to be the same girl who saved him. She could be the one for him.  
"Where did she go?" Sonic asked himself, crossing his arms. "Where could she be? I couldn't stop thinking about her voice. It's so beautiful. It makes me feel happy inside. She could be the one for me. She saved me from drowning." He picked up the seashell and stare at it for a moment, and then dropped it. "I will find you. But, if you can hear me...I must know who you are." Sonic said and walked away to leave the beach to return to his castle. Sally watched him leave and looked up to see the castle building.  
"Oh my. He's the prince... No wonder he is so handsome." Sally said with a smile. "And he wants to know who I am. But, I couldn't just show myself yet. I must find a way to get to him."  
"Oooh, bad idea." Tails' voice said from behind. Sally looked below her and found the merfox looking up at her with worry. "Sonic is a mobian, and you are a mermaid. A mermobian. You two are different!"  
"Wait...his name is...Sonic?" Sally asked, avoiding Tails' warning. Tails nodded. Sally sighed happily and felt her heart beat. "Sonic... That's his name. So lovely."  
"Sally, don't talk like that!" Tails said. But now he realized that Sally is in love with Sonic. Is it because after she saved him last night? If she is in love with a mobian, then King Max will be furious about it. Who knows what he could do with it? "Sally...you're not...in love with him, are you?" Tails asked nervously. He had to ask that. He had to. Sally blushed a bit and play with her hair a bit.  
"...Maybe." She replied.  
"...I knew it. On the look on your face and in your eyes, you are!" Tails exclaimed. "You can't be in love with the prince! Sonic is a mobian! And you are-"  
"A mermobian. I know, I know." Sally said, rolling her eyes. "But, he's different than the others we've seen last night. When he came out here just a few minutes ago, he heard my voice and really wanted to see me. He seems...sad and lonely. He said my voice makes him feel happy. He also said...I could be the one."  
"How do you know he's talking about you when you don't come out and show yourself towards him?" Tails asked. Sally went silent. She had to admit that yesterday after she saved Sonic, he could only see her face, but not the rest of herself. Will Sonic remember her face though if she shows herself towards him one of these days? But, all Sonic cares is her voice. Right?  
"Come on, Tails. We have to get back before anyone else sees us." Sally said jumping in the water and Tails follows her. Little did they know, they were being watched for the whole time...

-

Sonic returned to his castle and forced to put on his cape and crown and sit on his throne. Antoine came in the throne room with a smile.  
"Hello, your highness. Did you have a nice stroll?" He asked. Sonic gave him a shrug. "Oh, I know how you wanted to find this girl who saved you, then why don't we gather all of the women from the city? She could be around." Antoine suggested. Sonic shook his head with a sigh. He doubts that a girl from his city will ever take a night swim and then found out that Sonic was drowning in the sea. But the girl he saw was different than the rest. Her face, and her voice. A thought came in Sonic's mind. What if it's a mermaid? It could be a mermaid. What kind of a mermaid would save a mobian? They are afraid of mobians and never come out of the water, only the King of the Sea could.  
_'No. It couldn't be. No way.'_ Sonic thought with his eyes shut.  
"Your highness?" Antoine called out, breaking Sonic's thoughts. Sonic opened his eyes.  
"Sorry. I was lost in my head. Just thinking." He said. "Look, thanks for the suggestion and all that, but I'd rather find the girl myself. I don't want to get through with lining up the ladies." Sonic got off his throne and walk towards the door that leads to the hallway and the stairs that leads up his room.  
Sonic walked towards his balacony and stare at the view of his city below around the walls and at the ocean. He won't stop searching for a girl who saved him. Everyday, he will go to the beach and find her. She is out there...somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's in love with a mobian?!" Knuckles exclaimed with shock. Tails nodded. "Oh no, this is not good! What would the king say? He will be furious!"  
"We are not going to tell the king!" Tails said. "If you tell him, Sally will be very upset! I know I can't tell him, because I'm Sally's very close friend and never let her down. But, this is so different and I will try not to tell." Knuckles groaned a bit. This is going to be a tough one. Keeping this secret from Max will be hard and he will be very suspisious. Sally swam pass her friends and began to swim above the surface, but Knuckles grabbed her wrist.  
"Sally! Where are you going?" He asked. Sally turned to him.  
"I'm going to see Sonic again. He maybe up there on the shore again, looking for me. So, I will sing him a song." She said pulling her wrist away and swim upwards, but Knuckles swam in front of her to block her.  
"Down here is your home!" He said. "Sally, listen to me. The mobian world is a mess! Life under the sea is much more better than up there!" Sally gave him a look.  
"Knuckles, please! I won't reveal myself to him just yet." She said. "I want him to listen to my voice again, so he won't feel so alone." She swam up away from Knuckles who watched in worry. Tails came by Knuckles' side and watched Sally coming up to the surface.

-

Sonic arrived at the beach where he could find a girl who rescued him, but this time again, no luck finding her. Sonic won't give up. He will always have to search for her. The wind made his blue spikes rustle behind his head. Sonic shuts his eyes and breathe in and out with his nose. He opened his eyes and stare at the sea. He opened his mouth and began to sing, hoping a girl could hear him.  
_"Where did she go?_  
_Where can she be?_  
_When will she come again,_  
_Calling to me?_  
_Calling to me..._  
_Calling to me..."_  
Sonic began to climb on the rock and stood on top of it and sang his lungs out with his own singing voice as the wind was blowing his spikes and hear the waves of the water near him. He continued to sing.  
_"Somewhere there's a girl, _  
_Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water._  
_Somewhere theres a girl,_  
_Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea._  
_Somewhere there's a girl,_  
_Who's like a swell of endless music._  
_Somewhere she is singing,_  
_And her song is meant for me."_  
Unware to him, Sally was hiding behind the rock, listening to the song that's all about her, but her voice! She felt very flattered, and she loves how Sonic sings. Then she hears him hopping on each rock while singing as Sally was so careful of not being seen by him.  
_"And her voice,_  
_It's sweet as angels sighing,_  
_And her voice,_  
_It's warm as summer sky._  
_And that sound,_  
_It haunts my dreams._  
_And spins me round,_  
_Until it seems,_  
_I'm flying..._  
_Her voice."_  
Sonic jumped on the sand and walk towards the water and set his feet on it. From behind the rock, Sally watched the blue hedgehog in silent, listening to his voice as he continued to sing.  
_"I can sense her laughter,_  
_In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline._  
_I can see her smiling, _  
_In the moonlight as it settles on the sand._  
_I can feel her waiting,_  
_Just beyond the pale horizon,_  
_Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand."_  
Sally's heart was pounding as she listened to his singing words about her beautiful she sang to him.  
_"And her voice,_  
_It's there as dusk is falling._  
_And her voice,_  
_It's there as dawn steals by._  
_Pure and bright, its always near._  
_All day, all night,_  
_And still I hear it calling..._  
_Her voice."_  
Sonic looked around to see if a girl of his dreams is nearby. Again, no luck seeing her. Sonic sighed sadly and sang again to finish the song of his.  
_"Strange as a dream..._  
_Real as the sea..._  
_If you can hear me now_  
_Come set me free..._  
_Come set me free!"_  
Sally watched in sadness. Sonic is very lonely and really wanted to see her, but Sally couldn't reveal herself just yet. If she does want to reveal herself, how would the blue hedgehog react when he sees her tail? Still, she will sing for him for now.  
_"If we could stay all day in the sun,_  
_Just you and me,_  
_And I could be,_  
_Part of your world!"_  
Sonic's ears perk up after he heard a voice again. He looked around to find a girl. She sounds like she is near. Sonic climbed on and roof and search everywhere. No one to be sighted. Strange.  
"Hello? Is that you who saved me?" Sonic called. "Please come out! I know you are out here! And I am not leaving if you're nearby!"  
"You will see me soon enough, Sonic." Sally said. "But, I can't show myself just yet. Wait for me. I will come to you out here when the time is right."  
"...I have to wait?" Sonic asked. "But, when will I see you? Soon isn't good enough." No reply, but he did hear a splash. He turned to see a rock where he climbed on earlier. He went over it and look down and saw nothing. Maybe it's a fish or a crab. Sonic sighed and returned to the sand and about to return to his castle. He will remember the girl's words. After he is gone, Sally popped her head out and found him gone already.  
"Wait for me, Sonic. I will show myself next time." She said. "If you are truly not like the rest..." So, she returned to the sea and hoping that her father won't know a thing. Two mermobians appeared from hiding behind the rock. A merduck and merweasel.  
"Now this is pretty interesting, huh Fang?" A merduck asked with a smirk. The merweasel smirked back at him.  
"The sea witch will be able to help the mermunk. Maybe we should give the princess a visit..." He said. "Bean, go to the sea witch. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the mermunk."  
"Sure thing, Fang." Bean said, swimming away. Fang chuckled as he watched Sally swam towards the reef to return to her palace.

Max sat on the throne and Knuckles came in after he heard the king needs to speak with him privatly. Knuckles was in front of Max with a calm look, trying not to show any nervousness.  
"Knuckles, have you notice anything strange around my daughter?" Max asked. "She's been acting like...she is...in love with someone. Is there a mermobian around that I have not known of?" Knuckles gulped a bit. What is he going to say? He couldn't tell a lie to his king, but he promised not to tell the truth towards him. His lips quivered a bit, then he began lower the ground and bow his head down.  
"I can't take this anymore! I can't lie to you, your majesty!" He wailed. "Sally saved the mobian from drowning and she's-"  
"She _WHAT?!_" Max roared. Knuckles looked up at him with a nervous smile.  
"...Did I say mobian? I-I meant to say...uhh-" He stuttered, but Max stares at him with a glare and his trident was glowing.  
"You let her went up to the surface! Mobians killed one of our kind! They killed my wife!" He said.  
"Your majesty, I-"  
"Take me to my daughter, _NOW!_" Max roared. Knuckles swam away as the king followed him in anger. Knuckles blew it. Now things aren't going to be pretty between father and daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sally was in her grotto looking at her collection with a proud look on her face. Then, she smiled lovingly as she started to think about Sonic. His singing voice, his emerald eyes, his blue fur, and those spikes...  
"You will see me again, my love." Sally says to herself. "But I can't let you see my tail. If only I have...those two feet like mobians have."  
"Over my dead body." A deep voice growled in the shadows. Sally gasped as she turned to see her father there coming out of the shadows. Knuckles was behind him with a sorry look on his face as he stares at Sally who backed up. "Did you save that mobian from drowning? You did, didn't you?!" Max asked with a glare.  
"I had to." Sally said in a quiet voice.  
"You had to?! You forgot what happened to your mother!" Max said. He approached slowly. "That savage root will kill you in the world above!"  
"He's not a savage, father!" Sally says. "He's not like those horrible mobians who killed one of our kind! Sonic is different!" Max snarled at her.  
"You know his name?! You didn't show him your tail, did you?!" He asked. "Sally, I will have to ground you until next year! I forbid you to go up the surface and see that mobian again! Am I clear?"  
"Father, I love him!" Sally exclaimed. Then, she froze after she spit out those four words. Knuckles bit his lip as Max stares at his daughter with a horrified look on his face. He never imagine that his own daughter would be in love with a mobian from the world above the sea. He snarled angrily at her.  
"Have you lost your senses, Sally?! He's a mobian, your a mermunk!"  
"I don't care!" Sally snapped. "He would be dead if I haven't saved him, father! And I know he isn't like the rest! He's very lonely up there, and I am very lonely down here! We both have a lot in common! I promised him that he will see me someday!"  
"Don't be a fool, Sally!" Max yelled as his trident began to glow. "And if this is the only way to have you do as I say... So be it!" He uses his trident to shoot every collection that Sally had found for a long time. Sally begs him to stop, but the king never listens as he continues to destroy everything in the grotto with his trident. Yellow bolts were everywhere and pieces of the collection were on the ground, destroyed. Sally collapsed on the rock, sobbing, heartbroken. Max stopped what he was doing and look at his daughter in silent. Seeing Sally like this makes him feel bad and very hurt. But, he had to do this. Max swims out of the grotto as Knuckles watched him and Tails was there after hearing yelling and noises. He knew something like would happen and it's all Knuckles' fault for blowing the cover. Knuckles came to Sally's side and slightly touched her shoulder, and Sally turned to him with an angry look.  
"Go away!" She yelled. "Just leave me alone!" She sat down and covered her face with her arms and set her forehead on her tail. Knuckles had his head down in shame. He swam away and Tails followed him out of the grotto. Sally continued to sob.  
"Poor child." A male voice said.  
"Poor sweet child." Another voice said. Sally looked up and saw two mermobians swam down to her and circle her. They are no other than Fang and Bean.  
"She has a very serious problem." Bean said.  
"If only there's something we could do." Fang said. "But, there is something."  
"Who are you two?" Sally asked with a nervous look. She never saw these two mermobians before. Fang placed his finger under her chin with a smirk.  
"Don't be scared." He said. Bean came behind Sally.  
"We know someone who can help you." He said, making Sally turn in surprise.  
"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Fang said. "She'll grant your prayers."  
"She'll cast a charm." Bean said. "Just imagine. You and your prince..."  
"Together...forever." Fang finished. Sally stares at the mermobians with a confused look.  
"...I don't understand." She said.  
"Rouge the Octobat. She has great powers." Bean said with a grin. Sally placed her hand over her chest. Rouge the Sea Witch? Max banished Rouge years ago because of her magic is evil.  
"The sea witch? But, my father says her magic was evil." She told the two mermobians.  
"Think about your prince hedgehog, princess." Fang said. "You made a promise. You want to be with the prince of yours, don't you?" Sally became silent. The image of Sonic is in her head, smiling. She would do anything to see Sonic again, but she does want to be with him now because of her father ruining her collection of mobian stuff. She turned to the two mermobians.  
"...Take me to her." She finally said. Bean and Fang smiled evilly to each other, then to took her hands and led her out of the grotto.  
Knuckles and Tails were in the reef, thinking about Sally's sorrow. Then Knuckles saw Sally with Fang and Bean swimming down to the reef, but it's going straight to the darkest part of the ocean.  
"Where is she going?" Knuckles asked Tails. He swam up to Sally. "Sally, where are you going with these guys?"  
"I'm going to see Rouge." Sally replied with a look.  
"What?!" Knuckles cried out. "She's a monster! Your father will-" Sally turned to him with a look.  
"Go ahead and tell him! You're good at that!" She said and now turning away to catch up on Fang and Bean. Knuckles and Tails watched her and then they decided to follow her.  
"Why would she want to see Rouge for?" Tails asked.  
"I think I know why, Tails." Knuckles said. "Let's just follow her and see what Rouge had in store for her."  
"And you won't tell King Max about this, right?" Tails asked now in front of the merechidna. "This one will be twice as worse as the recent one! You don't want Sally's life to be ruined forever, do you?" He asked with a look. Knuckles sighed.  
"Alright, alright. I won't say a word to the king." He said. "Now, come on. We have to follow Sally and see the sea witch. We can't be seen by any of them either. Got it?" Tails nodded and he went off with Knuckles to follow Sally. Inside Knuckles, he knew Rouge's spells and fees. But, the fees were worse. Hopefully Sally knows what she is doing and hoping nothing could harm her.


	6. Chapter 6

Below the darkest part of the sea, there is a cave that looks like a sea monster. Sally stares at the cave in fright, but she had to go inside to do what she wants to do. Bean and Fang swam ahead in the entrance of the cave, but below them are moving brown seaweed. Sally swam above them, and realized that these things are not seaweed! They are souls! They are making moans at Sally, trying to tell her not to go inside the cave to see the sea witch. Beginning to have second thoughts, a female voice was heard from behind her. Sally turned around and saw a octobat sitting in the throne.  
"Don't be shy, Sally darling. Come in, come in, child." She said in a friendly voice, making Sally swim in slowly. Black and purple tentacles guide Rouge to the bottom the lair. Sally stared at her uneasy.  
"My father banished you years ago, Rouge. You shouldn't be here." She said.  
"Nonsense!" Rouge said with a smile and waved her hand at her. "Your daddy doesn't want me to be in the palace of his. Besides, the ocean is big enough for all of us, see? Now, anyway, tell me everything, darling. What seems to be the problem?" Sally stares at the ground with a blush. Should she really trust Rouge? Her father tells her that her magic is evil. But, Sally thought back of what happened at her grotto. She doesn't care of what Max says.  
"I met someone. A mobian above. I saved him the other night and...you know..." Sally said, but Rouge giggled.  
"I heard of what happened, honey. No need to be embarrassed about it." She says. "He's quite the catch, isn't he?" Sally smiled at the joke, but Rouge continued to speak. "Well, listen, darling. The only way to get together with that prince fellow, is to become a mobian yourself." Sally's eyes grew wide.  
"Could you do that?" She asked. Rouge made a smirk and turned to her.  
"My dear, sweet child. It's what I live for!" She said coming towards the mermunk. "To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself! Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Rouge slowly went around her lair and began to sing to Sally.  
_"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty._  
_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch._  
_But you'll find that nowadays,_  
_I've mended all my ways._  
_Repented, seen the light and made a switch._  
_True? Yes."_  
Bean and Fang watched their mistress singing to Sally who was listening to it. But, Sally knew she didn't hear anything yet from the octobat. Rouge used her spells on her cauldron that makes a red and pinkish color, making a hologram of the mermobians. Sally came close to watch as Rouge continues to sing.  
_"And I fortunately know a little magic._  
_It's a talent that I always have possessed._  
_And here lately, please don't laugh,_  
_I use it on behalf._  
_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed._  
_(Pathetic)_  
_Poor unfortunate souls._  
_In pain, in need._  
_This one longing to be thinner,_  
_That one wants to get the girl,_  
_And do I help them?_  
_Yes, indeed._  
_Those poor unfortunate souls._  
_So sad, so true._  
_They come flocking to my cauldron,_  
_Crying, "Spells, Rouge please!"_  
_And I help them?_  
_Yes, I do."_  
Rouge made a small frown, and Sally noticed the holograms of the mermobians were now transforming into those things that Sally saw earlier. She gulped at the sight.  
_"Now it's happened once or twice._  
_Someone couldn't pay the price._  
_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals._  
_Yes, I've had the odd complaint._  
_But on the whole I've been a saint._  
_To those poor unfortunate souls!"_  
"Oh dear. I think I should-" Sally started, but Rouge interrupted her by speaking.  
"Here's the deal, darling. By turning into a mobian, you must have those legs to walk around, of course, but, the spell won't last long." She said. "The spell only lasts for three days. Got that? Three days."  
"Why three? Can't you try-"  
"If you want to be a mobian for eternity, you must have that prince to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day. Not just any kiss. The kiss of_ true love_. If he doesn't kiss you, you get turned back into a mermunk and...your soul is mine forever." Rouge said, making a smirk. "Have we got a deal?" Sally became silent, thinking. Should she do this? She's afraid she will fail if she didn't have Sonic to kiss her before the third day. This is too hard. Her mind is telling her to do it and try her best to have Sonic's love, but her heart tells her it's wrong to do so. She turned to Rouge who waits for an answer.  
"If I become a mobian, I'll never be with my father or my friends again." She says sadly. "But, I guess I will do it. I don't care what happens. I'll do anything to be with my love." Rouge smiled at her.  
"Life is full of tough choices, huh?" She laughed evilly, making Sally nervous. "Oh! There is one more thing. My fee."  
"What? I don't have anything." Sally says, all confused. "What is it that you want? I'll get it for you."  
"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is...your_ voice_." Rouge replied. Sally touched her throat. Did she hear that part right? Rouge wants her voice in exchange? Why her voice? "You hear me, darling. No more talking, singing...zip!" Rouge says.  
"But without my voice, how can I-" Sally stopped as Rouge made a look at her and place her hands on her hips.  
"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face!" She said. She then turned and move her body in a sexy way. "And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Now, Rouge began to sing once again and started to make a spell that Sally wants.  
_"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_  
_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_  
_Yes, on land it's much preferred_  
_For ladies not to say a word_  
_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_  
_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation._  
_True gentlemen avoid it when they can._  
_But they dote and swoon and fawn._  
_On a lady who's withdrawn,_  
_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man._  
_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul._  
_Go ahead!_  
_Make your choice!_  
_I'm a very busy woman._  
_And I haven't got all day,_  
_It won't cost much._  
_Just your voice!_  
_You poor unfortunate soul._  
_It's sad, but true."_  
Bean gave Sally a scroll for her to sign the fee. Sally took it and the pen floated down beside her. This is it. Her moment will soon to come, but that's if she signs the scroll. Sally looked at Rouge who continued to sing to her.  
_"If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet,_  
_You've got to pay the toll._  
_Take a gulp and take a breath._  
_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_  
_Fang, Bean, now I've got her, boys!_  
_The boss is on a roll!_  
_This poor unfortunate soul."_  
Finally, Sally signed the scroll. It disappeared from her hands, and Rouge now began to say the strange chant for the spell to start. Everything around the mermobians is dark and green. Green aura went around Sally and Rouge. The octobat commands Sally to sing. Sally took a deep breath and began to sing. Rouge made a evil smirk and the green aura went towards Sally. It dove in her mouth and took her voice away and went inside Rouge's necklace that is a golden shell.  
"Now, swim! Swim!" Rouge says. "Swim for your life! Hahahahaha!" She laughed away as Sally quickly swam up out of the lair, but she feels something painful on her tail. It felt like needles were stabbing her. It made her swim funny. Yellow aura went around her tail and then..._poof_! She had legs! But, she couldn't swim well with them. Trying to swim up, and then she couldn't breathe underwater! Is that how mobians react when they are drowning? Suddenly, she felt hands on her wrists and dragged her above the surface. Sally popped out of the water and gasped silently. She could've drowned. She opened her eyes to see Tails and Knuckles holding her and dragged her over to the shore that was a bit far. Sally's vision became blurry and she hung her head and shut her eyes...


	7. Chapter 7

Near the beach, Sally's head was rested on the rock and her arms covered her face. Tails and Knuckles panted from swimming her to the shore to safety. Sally picked up her head and began to breath in and out. This is something that the land walkers could "oxygen", filling their lungs. As she moved, she no longer felt her tail. She looked down at her and saw that she had legs! Not a mermunk anymore, she's is a chipmunk! A mobian chipmunk! And she had a normal tail of a chipmunk as well. She looks so normal. Sally smiled gleefully as she felt her new feet.  
"Well, now! If it isn't Sally!" A voice cried out in laughter. Sally looked behind her and saw Jet coming by her. "Hey. You look different! Hold on. Don't tell me. It's your hair, right?" Sally shook her head, laughing in her mind. "No? Um, new seashells?" Jet asked.  
"She's got legs, you idiot!" Knuckles snapped, making Jet jump. "She traded her voice to get new legs! Are you blind?"  
"Oh. I knew that." Jet said with a smart look. "So...why new legs and...why can't she talk?" Tails came to Jet.  
"Sally was turned into a mobian, and she's gonna have Sonic fall in love with him and kiss her before the sun set on the third day." He said. "So, today is her first day."  
"How is this going to work?" Knuckles asked. "She can't speak to him." As the three friends were talking, Sally grab a hold of the rock to stand, her legs feel wobbly as she tries to stand up straight. It feels so strange to her. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell back in the shallow water.  
"Sally, be careful!" Tails told her.  
"Oh, look at that!" Knuckles says, watching Sally. "On legs! On mobian legs! Oh goodness, what will the king say to this? Sally, I'm sorry, but I am going to your father right now so he could destroy the deal and you will be back to the sea and just be..." He stopped when he sees Sally's sad expression, and her eyes look sad too. "Just be unhappy for the rest of your life." Knuckles finished with a sigh. "Alright, alright. Let's find this prince." Sally clasp her hands together in joy and come over to hug Knuckles who blushed a bit. "Okay. Now, where could the hedgehog be? We know he comes over to the beach everyday to find you." Knuckles asked.  
"Look before you say it." Tails said pointing ahead. On the shore, Sonic appeared from the corner with a blue cape flowing behind him. Sally's eyes pop open when she saw him.  
"That's him!" Knuckles muttered. "What should we do?" But, Sally got up and tried to walk towards the sand, but failed as she fell once again. Tails and Knuckles covered their eyes once Sally sat up with embarrassment. Jet hides behind the rock as Sonic approaches. The three friends can't do anything to help Sally who sat on the sand, looking around for something to hide from Sonic. How is she going to say hello to him? She started to crawl away to hide behind the rock and found seaweed. She used them to cover herself, but then, she heard a voice from the blue hedgehog.  
"Hey! Are you okay?" He called. Sally turned her head and see him coming towards her. As he got close, he stopped when he realized that Sally is only...half naked. "Oh! Uh...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." He stopped talking as he noticed that Sally is shaking a bit. "Oh, are you cold? Here, take this." Sonic took off his cape and wrap it around Sally's body. Sally's blushed a bit. "Are you hurt?" Sonic asked, looking into her eyes. Sally shook her head. "Okay. Um, is there any reason why you... Wait a minute." Sonic backed away a bit to see Sally. Something tells him that she looks very familiar. Have they met before? "Hey, have we met somewhere? You look familiar to me." Sonic asked. Smiling, Sally nodded.  
"I think she could pull this off!" Jet whispered to Knuckles and Tails who were hiding and watching.  
"Tell me. What's your name?" Sonic asked with a smile of hope. Sally moved her mouth, but nothing came out. She forgot that she lost her voice to Rouge.  
_'That's right. I can't speak to him or anyone. How can I tell him anything?'_ Sally thought.  
"Are you okay? Can you speak?" Sonic asked in concern. Sally ran her finger across her throat. "Oh, sore throat, huh?" Sonic asked with a giggle. "Well, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Hate to brag, but, I'm a prince." Sally nodded at him, trying to tell him that she knows who he is. Trying to stand up again, but she leaned against Sonic to regain her balance. "Whoa! Easy there. Boy, seems like you have some trouble walking." Sonic told her. Then, he picked her up in bridal style and gave her a smile. "I'll help you and take care of you at my castle. Come on." With those words, Sally's heart was beating. She turned back to Knuckles, Tails, and Jet who were watching. Jet gave her a thumbs up. As the two were gone, Tails crossed his fingers with both hands.  
"Good luck, Sally. We'll be around you when you need us." He said.  
"Jet, we may need your help too." Knuckles told the green hawk. "Be sure to check on her. I have to make sure King Max won't suspect anything."  
"You got it, Knux!" Jet said.

In the bathroom, Sally is in the tub with bubbles around her. A female servant who is a rabbit bathing her. She began to wash Sally's red hair. The rabbit is named Vanilla, and she is very nice to Sally once Sonic brought her in the castle and told Vanilla that Sally will be staying as long as she pleases.  
"You poor thing. I don't know what happened to you and your voice, but, I am sure you will feel welcome here and feel home." Vanilla said. Sally smiled at her. "Would you like to join Sonic for dinner tonight, dear?" Sally nodded with glee. Vanilla giggled. "All right. I will let him know. Now, your hair is done. Don't take too long in the tub, okay? I will find you a dress for you to wear." After she left the bathroom, Sally relaxed in the bubble bath and moved her feet around. She's loving this. This is way better than living under the sea and be a mermunk for the rest of her life. Still, she remembers the deal. Sonic will have to kiss her. She can't just force him, either. He will have to be in love with her. Once he kisses her, her voice will come back, and she will tell him everything and she is the one who saved him.  
_'I'm only on the first page. I have a little bit of time. I need to get used to my legs and then Sonic and I will spend time together. But first, I need to mention him that I have a name. Now, how am I going to do that?'_ Sally thought. _'I know! I'll write my name! I'll give him a note during dinner. Nothing could go wrong.'_ She heard a knock on the door and Vanilla peeked in.  
"The dress is on your bed, dear. Just so you know." She said. Sally smiled in thanks and began to get out of the tub and grab a towel to cover her body. She went to her new room and found a pink and white dress on her bed.  
_'Wow. So beautiful. I guess I have to wear something on me now, huh?' _She thought as she picked up her dress._ 'I can't complain, because I can't talk.'_ So, Sally began to put on her dress for the first time. It actually feels nice and comfy. And as for her hair, she will have to brush it in order to make it smooth. She found a brush on her dresser and began to use it. Like the object she found days ago, but this is actually better.  
_'I think I'm starting to get used to this. Not as hard as I thought I would be.'_ Sally thought she brushed her hair. She's right. Things will be fine until the third day when the sun goes down. What could go wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

"Sonic, are you sure she isn't the girl you are talking about?" Antoine asked as he watched Sonic is staring out at the bay window to stare at the ocean with a look on his face. Sonic knew there was something about Sally, but he doesn't know for sure if she could be the one who saved him. She couldn't speak to him, which made Sonic sad a bit.  
"I don't know for sure yet, Antoine." Sonic spoke. "Look, she's beautiful and...she seems so...helpless when I found her. Thank goodness that I rescued her from the beach. The poor girl could've been hurt or worse." His ears twitched when he hears footsteps behind him. He turned and found Sally coming in the dress that Vanilla gave her to wear. Her red hair looks very soft and curly, and she had pearl hair clips on. Sonic's heart skipped when he studies Sally's dress and hair. She looks so beautiful indeed. Just like a princess he had been dreaming of.  
"My, my. She looks very lovely." Antoine said with a smile. "Do you think so, Sonic?" The blue hedgehog blushed a bit and nodded a bit. Sally smiled at him in amusement. She could laugh in the inside.  
"You look wonderful, miss." Sonic said. Sally held up her finger and gave him a note. Sonic took it and there is a name on it. Perfect handwriting. "Sally." Sonic said. He looked at the chipmunk. "...Is this your name?" He asked. Sally nodded. And that made Sonic smile. "So, you do have a name after all, huh? Sally. That's a lovely name. Fits you pretty well. I like that." Sally felt her cheeks getting warm. Sonic brought her over to the chair and have her sit and push the chair in. As Sonic is about to sit to his chair that was next to Sally's, Sally found a fork next to her plate. She remembered it as a "dinglehopper" that Jet told her about. She picked it up and use it to brush her hair. Sonic and Antoine stare at her strangely.  
"Miss Sally, what are you doing with that fork?" Antoine asked, making the chipmunk stop what she was doing. She noticed she did something wrong. How embarrassing! She slowly put the fork down with a frown. It's used for something else.  
"...I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Sonic asked with a smile, trying to make Sally smile again. The chipmunk narrowed her eyes at him. "I do silly stuff myself sometimes, but...those days are over now." The chipmunk bit her lip, like she's holding back her silent laughter. Sonic chuckled at her. "It's okay to laugh. Can you laugh?" He asked. Sally covered her mouth, smiling at the blue hedgehog.  
"Anyway, Miss Sally. I really do hope that you will enjoy tonight's dinner." Antoine said. "And you can stay here in the castle as long as you want." Sally smiled at the coyote. Sonic nodded at Sally. Of course, he did say that he will help her, and then he wanted her to stay since she couldn't speak and doesn't look like she had a home. He found her on the beach. Poor girl. Sonic is still wondering who she is and where she came from. If only she could talk.

From below the beach, Tails and Knuckles were watching the castle from the water, wondering how Sally was doing. Knuckles is worried about her. But worried about the king. It's been hours since Sally had legs, and this first day is growing short.  
"We're not gonna be up all night, are we?" Tails asked.  
"No, Tails. We have to stay the night here for two nights." Knuckles replied. "We have to watch Sally and help her with this. She had to have that blue hedgehog to kiss her, but it had to be true love."  
"I know, I know. You said that already." Tails said. "Sally knows it too. We'll figure this out somehow. But we can't be seen by anyone who lives up here."  
"Jet will help us out too. He better have good ideas about this." Knuckles said. The two looked up at the castle where Sally is in with the blue hedgehog.

After dinner, Sally was in her room in her pink nightdress, brushing her hair with a brush. She learned that from Vanilla since the rabbit heard about that Sally brushes her hair with a fork at the table. She went to the balcony and found Sonic below her, watching the night sky and the full moon in silent.  
_'Oh, if only he could know...'_ Sally thought sadly. She found the blue hedgehog turn around and look up with a smile, he waved at her. Sally blushed a bit and waved back. _'Well, he took good care of me today, and...tomorrow will be better. We'll spend time together and...hopefully he'll think of me more than just a new friend.'_ Sally thought again. She went inside her room and started to lay down on her bed. She hugged her pillow close with a smile. Tomorrow is the second day. Boy, this first day went by fast. Time is short for her.

Max sat on his throne under the sea, making a sad expression on his face. The mercat swam in the throne room, Max turned to her.  
"Blaze, any sign of her?" He asked. The mercat shook her head sadly.  
"No, your majesty. We've search everywhere." She said. "I couldn't find Tails or Knuckles anywhere either. Something could've happen to them. I'm sorry, your majesty." Max made a face palm and let out a sigh.  
"Blaze, keep looking. Tell the others the same. I want my daughter found. Same goes with Knuckles and Tails." He said. Blaze nodded and swim away. Max lowered his head in shame. He feels bad about uproaring his daughter and destroyed her collection she found. He's only trying to protect her from the mobians from above. "Oh...what have I done? What have I done?" Max sobbed. "Sally, my child. Please be alright. I don't want you to end up like your mother...you're all I have left."


End file.
